


A Bed of Roses

by chanyeolk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolk/pseuds/chanyeolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights with Baekhyun are just so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed of Roses

Chanyeol’s relaxing in bed, fingers laced behind his head and feet crossed under the blankets when Baekhyun arrives in the hotel room. He had been out with Jongdae and Minseok after their schedule for the day and they all went out to eat. Chanyeol was invited, of course, but it had been a while since he got to laze around. He took the opportunity while he had it. Originally he had intended to work on his music for a while, but ended up spending the time in the exact position he resides in.

He offers Baekhyun a warm smile and Baekhyun returns it immediately, only brighter, as he slides his shoes off using only his toes to push the heels down and away. Baekhyun picks a pair of pajama pants up off the floor and tosses them onto the foot of the bed before pulling his shirt up over his head and then shimmying out of his jeans. The pajama pants fit correctly in the waist but then gather at the smaller man’s feet. He doesn’t seem to mind, though; just slides across the floor to the bed where Chanyeol pulls his arms out from behind his head and holds them out for Baekhyun to make himself comfortable.

Baekhyun goes right into his arms, too. His head finds its place on Chanyeol’s chest, one arm curled up between them and the other thrown across the lanky man next to him. He hums in content at the warmth that embraces him. Chanyeol presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair before combing his fingers through it, and the other hand rests on top of the one Baekhyun has on his stomach.

It’s quiet, their nightly ritual. They could easily fall asleep like this. 

“How was dinner?” Chanyeol asks. His voice comes out as a sort of deep croak, caught somewhere between talking quietly and a whisper.

Baekhyun breathily chuckles. “It was fun. Jongdae spilled an entire glass of water all over himself.”

“And you had nothing to do with it?”

“No, not this time,” Baekhyun answers through a yawn.

“I almost find that hard to believe.” Chanyeol turns onto his side so that he can face his boyfriend. Baekhyun is smiling just the slightest bit, like he doesn’t even realize he’s doing so. It makes Chanyeol feel so incredibly warm on the inside. The little things like that reassure him that Baekhyun really does love him back. His hand finds his way to Baekhyun’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin around his cheekbone.

“Did you miss me?” Baekhyun whispers, eyes closed like he’s relishing in Chanyeol’s delicate touches.

Chanyeol’s thumb ghosts over Baekhyun’s bottom lip, down his jaw, and over to his neck where his hand stays for a bit. “Every second you were away, Baek.”

The older boy’s eyes sparkle a bit in the low lighting when his lips part to smile. “God, you’re so clingy.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Whatever.”

Entire expression softening, Baekhyun buries his face in Chanyeol’s chest, but the taller of the two can feel the grin that’s on his hidden face. It’s pressed into the skin by his collar, cheeks warm and ears pink.

“Yah- I’m the clingy one?”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to grumble a _whatever_ when he backs away from Chanyeol just the slightest bit.

They exchange fond smiles, Chanyeol pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead, then his nose, his eyelids, and finally his lips. He lingers in the last location for a bit longer before Baekhyun lets out a sigh. “I love you dearly, but I’m exhausted, Yeol.”

Chanyeol kisses him one last time anyways before saying, “Get some rest. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

For good measure, Baekhyun turns over onto his other side, but that’s okay. Chanyeol just wraps his arms tighter around the smaller man. He doesn’t care if Baekhyun calls him clingy. He wants to hold on tightly to what he has while it’s still there. Chanyeol will put every ounce of himself into loving Baekhyun if that’s what it takes to keep him that way.

After a few minutes, Baekhyun’s breathing steadies out, grip loosening on Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around him. The latter boy stays awake, though, just enjoying Baekhyun’s presence. These nights are his favorites; the ones where they can peacefully enjoy each other’s company. Instead of talking on a broadcast, he can just talk to Baekhyun about his day. There are no hectic shows that run late into the night, only laying around with the man he loves late into the night.

Chanyeol smiles into Baekhyun’s hair. _I love you, Baek._

It's these nights that make it so easy to feel content.

It’s these nights that he wouldn’t trade for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I listened to Chanyeol's cover of All Of Me on repeat while writing this.


End file.
